1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foam applicators for use on a finger or other digit. The foam applicators are particularly useful for the application of cosmetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, cosmetic applicators have taken a variety of shapes such as pads, rounds, puffs, swabs, etc. as a means for applying various cosmetic products. Direct hand application of cosmetic products is undesirable, since the fingers do not optimally retain or apply the cosmetic product. The use of swabs is common as it provides an extension for an applicator, although by nature it is a less direct method of cosmetic product application. Such a swab applicator is shown in WO 99/58017. Furthermore, applicators of the past have often been complicated or uneconomical for efficient use.